An Uchiha Returns
by Ryuu Uchiha
Summary: When an Uchiha comes back to Konoha and joins team seven the team gets suspicious. He seems to be hiding something from them. Is he even a real Uchiha? Will this mysterious Uchiha be friend or foe? Will he trust the team enough to reveal his secret?
1. Chapter 1: Late Start

Ok this is my first FanFic so comments and suggestions are welcome

Also me and AnbuDude have a sort of linked story line so if you don't fully understand it read his story named "A Shinobi Named Shiro."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok punctuation.

"Words" talking.

'_Words_' thinking.

"**words**" yelling.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Now on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: Late Start_

The village was in a rush. People running to and fro buying supplies and repairing the still ever present damage from Orochimaru's attack. The morning sun beat down on Naruto's and his newly found team mate Shiro's apartment. It was rounding 11 o' clock in the morning and neither of them showed any signs of waking soon. A nose bubble expanding and shrinking from each of there faces. Each was dreaming happily when suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. Naruto's bubble popped and he showed few signs of movement. The knock came again and Naruto said to Shiro, "Come on get up and answer the door already Shiro." Shiro lay there unaffected by Naruto's cries. "**Come on get up already and answer the door!**"Naruto yelled as another knock sounded at the door, "fine I'll get it."

Naruto sleepily walked over to the door and yawned as he opened the door. He was suddenly wide awake as he saw Sakura standing at the door. "Oh, hey Sakura. What are you doing here this early?" Naruto asked.

"First of all it's all most noon and secondly why aren't you and Shiro ready to go yet?" Sakura replied.

"Why should we be ready?" Naruto questioned, "What's going on?"

"**Just because we got back from our latest mission 3 days ago doesn't mean that we get to skip training.**" Sakura shouted.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot. Go on without us we'll be there in a few minutes," Naruto ordered. He slammed the door as Sakura leaped away with a cloud of smoke. Naruto changed into his normal orange jump suit and shook Shiro awake. Shiro leaned up and took earplugs out of his ears. '_So that's why he wouldn't wake up' _Naruto thought.

"What is it? I was having the best dream ever." Shiro complained.

"Come on we have to meet Kakashi-Sensei for training!" Naruto reminded him.

"Crap! Your right. Lets go!" Shiro cried. He raced to his dresser and pulled out his normal green t-shirt, navy blue shirt, and navy blue pants. He got dressed and both him and Naruto raced out of the apartment towards the training grounds both eager to see what they would do today.

-------------------------------------------

Next:

_Chapter Two: An Uchiha returns to Konoha_


	2. Chapter 2: An Uchiha Returns to Konoha

_Chapter Two: An Uchiha Returns to Konoha _

Naruto and Shiro appeared at the training grounds exhausted and surrounded by smoke. They looked around for Sakura and finally found her leaning against a tree. "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Shiro questioned Sakura.

"Late as usual," Sakura snapped, "I'm surprised you'd even ask by now."

"Ok, ok what's your problem?" Shiro answered.

Sakura apologized, "Sorry I just wish that Kakashi-Sensei would show up on time for once." The team of teens waited for their sensei to arrive. An 10 minutes became half an hour and half an hour became 45 minutes. When finally he showed.

"Sorry I'm late a little girl had her cat stuck in a tree and I had to help her out," Kakashi lied.

"**Shut up Kakashi-Sensei! Your always late. You made me and Shiro think we were going to be late!**" Naruto shouted.

"Ok do you want the real story?" the gray haired sensei asked.

"Yeah lets hear it," Shiro chimed in while he thought to himself '_this ought to be good_'.

"Well it turns out that the Hokage thinks that we should have a four man team thanks to the difficulty level of the missions we will be taking in the future. We're supposed to meet him at the north gate. So lets move out." Kakashi replied.

-----------------------------------------------

Kakashi and is students slowly walked to the north gate. When they arrived Naruto heard a rumble and looked down at his stomach. '_Crap I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot to get some breakfast_,' he thought to himself. As he was about to mention it to Kakashi a kunai came by a fraction away from his face. It imbedded it's self in the wooden floor next to Naruto's foot. Everyone turned there head to see the source of the kunai. Standing on top of one of the north gates two towers was a young man.

"Sakura, Naruto, Shiro I'd like to introduce you to our newest team member Ryuu Uchiha," Kakashi calmly said with his normal bored stare on his face.

"**Uchiha!**" Sakura cried, "But I thought you said that Itachi and Sasuke were the last of the Uchiha clan."

"As far as I knew they were but, some how Ryuu here survived," the sensei said from behind his face mask as Ryuu appeared next to them in a puff of smoke. He wore his head band as Naruto did. Behind the head band you could see his spiky black hair. It looked almost exactly like Sasuke's. He had bandages wrapped around his hands as if mimicking Rock Lee. He was wearing black sandals with dragon symbols on them, black jeans shorts with pockets and holders for different weapons, a black shirt with a red flame insignia, and he had an odd scar on his cheek. Sakura looked in to his jet black eyes. She almost couldn't take her eyes off them they reminded her so much of Sasuke.

"So this is the team my cousin Sasuke was once in," Ryuu commented, "none of you guys look to tough. I could beat the three of you."

"**Hey!**" Naruto and Shiro yelled in unison, "**Shut up.** I could beat you with my head band over my eyes," Naruto finished.

"Guys stop this. I don't won't another incidence like when Shiro arrived here," commanded Kakashi.

'_Oh, yeah I remember that. It was kind of fun. I wonder how strong this guy is._' Shiro thought to himself, '_Wait a second I recognize that face. I know I've seen it somewhere I just can't quite put my finger on it. O well I better keep this to myself.' _

"Ok, now that everyone has been introduced," Kakashi began, "lets head back to the training grounds and get some training in before dinner."

--------------------------------------------------

_**A few hour later a the training grounds**_

Sun beat down on the hard training teens while there grey haired sensei sat with his back against a tree looking up to see how they were doing every now and then. As Naruto and Shiro were taking a short break they watched Ryuu as he practiced jutsu on random wooden dummies that popped out of the ground. As he finished of the last one of the dummies he took a windmill shuriken and tied it to a string. He spun the shuriken around him using the string and smashed the dummy. '_Wow that was very creative,_' Kakashi thought to himself, '_Know lets see how he does sparring.'_

--------------------------------------------

Next:

_Chapter Three: Sparring time _


	3. Chapter 3: Sparring Time

_Chapter Three: Sparring Time_

Ryuu continued to destroy the wooden dummies as they popped up like toast from a toaster. He used various fire based jutsu that were made splinters of them. As he destroyed the final dummy Kakashi called him and the rest of the team over. "Ok guys you've all trained very hard to day but before I let you go for the day I want you each to pair up with someone and spar them. You have ten minutes to either incapacitate your opponent or exhaust their chakra. So go ahead and pair up." Shiro and Naruto both raced to Ryuu to challenge him. They were so busy concentrating on him that they ran smack dab into each other.

"**Watch where you're going stupid! Where do you think your going any way?**" Naruto raged on.

"Well if you must know I'm going to challenge Ryuu for the sparring match sensei was talking about," Shiro answered cockily.

"Not if I get there first!" Naruto said as he turned around to see Sakura already talking to him, "Now look at what you've done. You let Sakura get the challenge. Now I have to fight you."

"Fine we'll just see what happens then!" Shiro replied.

--------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kakashi finished talking about the sparring matches Sakura walked over to Ryuu. '_Let's see if this guy really is an Uchiha or just some kind of fake,_' she thought to herself. "Hey Ryuu will you spar with me?"

"Sure," he said, "should be an easy win."

'_Easy win! I show him_,' "We'll see," Sakura answered.

Both Sakura and Ryuu took a stance. "3, 2, 1, Go!" both said in unison. Sakura pulled out a kunai and charged at Ryuu. Ryuu took out a shuriken and threw it. Sakura thought, '_Just one shuriken that'll be easy to dodge._' As soon as she finished thinking the shuriken multiplied into ten different shurikens. '_Let me restate that. Crap!_' She dodged to the right and blocked a couple of the shurikens. As the rest of the shurikens past her they joined together and with a puff of smoke became Ryuu. The Ryuu Sakura was charging at disappeared in the same type of smoke. She turned around to find Ryuu just standing there.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ryuu questioned as he yawned. Ryuu's eyes began to glow and the changed to a red color with six swirls in it. "Sharingan!" He continued with some hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Flames shot out of Ryuu's mouth and headed towards Sakura. Quickly dodging to the side she evades the attack. He charged at Sakura and sliced her in her mid section with a kunai. There was smoke and a log appeared. As Ryuu walked forward a string caught his foot. Kunai daggers shot out of bushes, trees, and underbrush. He was surrounded. He uses a fire ball jutsu aimed at the kunais. They were instantly melted. He threw a shuriken into the nearest bush only to hear a clone turn into a log. Using chakra he heightened his hearing. There was a rustle in the tree to his right. With a blur of hand signs Ryuu unleashed a fire ball on to the tree. The tree burned as the flame started to burn a string. She'd made the sound with a kunai and string.

Still there was no sign of Sakura and there was only three minutes left. "What happened to that whole easy win thing you were talking about?" Sakura's voice said from some where in the forest.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting warmed up," Ryuu commented. He concentrated as hard as he could. '_This girl must be a master at hiding and genjutsu. She won't last for long though. I think I'll finish this now._'

'S_haringan. I guess he really is an Uchiha. What's he up to and how powerful is he? He's using a lot of the jutsu Sasuke used._' Sakura thought, '_I just have to last a little bit longer and he should run out of chakra at the rate he's using it._' There were only two minutes left on the clock. Ryuu turned around and stared right at Sakura. He did some hand signs and his Sharingan spun. There was a puff of smoke and before Sakura knew it Ryuu was underneath her. He kicked Sakura under the chin and she was sent flying in the air. He threw a kunai and it caught the shoulder of her shirt. Using the string that was attached to the kuni he pulled her back. Mustering most the strength he had Ryuu punched her square in the face. Sakura fell to the ground unconscious. "Hhhhmmmm…… I'm glad I didn't have to use it. She was pretty powerful."

-----------------------------------------

When Sakura awoke she was back at her house laying in her bed with Kakashi standing over her. "Good you're awake. It seems Ryuu hit you pretty hard with his fist. You seem ok though. I'm going to go then. Just remember that we're meeting in the missions' room at the academy tomorrow at about eleven. Ok I'll see you then." He then walked out of the room and started for home. Sakura could barely remember what Kakashi-Sensei was talking about. Though she did remember getting hit on the head very hard by …… something. "I guess Kakashi-Sensei was right I do sort of remember what he's talking about. Oh well I guess I'll eat and get some sleep so I'm not tired for the mission."

---------------------------------------------

_Next Chapter Four: First Mission, A Deadly Warning_


End file.
